customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Previews from Barney's Musical Castle (VHS and DVD re-releases 2001-2020)
Previews from Barney's Musical Castle Re-Releases Original 2001 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1997) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1999) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Bob the Builder Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment and Lyrick Studios Version) # Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment and Lyrick Studios Version) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Let's Go to the Zoo Teaser # Barney Website Promo (2001) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Barney's Musical Castle Intro Closing # End Credits # The Wiggles: Live from The Wiggles Big Show in 9 Minutes # Luvs: Overnight Leakguard Commercial (2001) # Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Screener Release (2001) Opening # Lyrick Studios Screener Warning # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney's Musical Castle Intro Closing # Blank End Credits # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 1st Re-Release (2002) Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1998) #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1996-1998) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS) (for Low Pitch Version) #Bob the Builder: Busy Bob and Silly Spud Trailer #Kipper: Cuddly Critters Trailer #The Wiggles: It’s a Wiggly Wiggly World Trailer #Barney's You Can Be Anything Trailer #Barney's Musical Castle Intro Closing #End Credits #Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2002) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 2nd Re-Release (2003) Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1996 Version) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1996 Version) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS) # Bob The Builder: The Big Games Trailer # The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Lucky Penny Trailer # Kipper: Playtime Trailer # Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer # Barney Song Magic Banjo Commercial # Barney's Musical Castle Intro Closing # End Credits # Barney Fan Club Promo # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 3rd Re-Release (2004) Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning (2005 Version) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) #Barney Developments Promo (2003-2004) #The Barney Boogie Music Video #Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney's Musical Castle Intro Closing #End Credits #Barney and Me Contest Winners Commercial #Barney's Move and Groove Dance Mat Commercial #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun Trailer #The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer #Kipper: Imagine That Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess and Angelina in the Wings Trailer #Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob Trailer #Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) 4th Re-Release (2005) Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2006) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney: Ready Set Play Trailer #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (2004 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) #Barney's Musical Castle Intro #Title Card #Start The TV Special Closing #Barney's Colorful World Trailer #Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! Trailer #Angelina Ballerina Video Trailer #Thomas's Sodor Celebration Trailer #ToddWorld Videos Trailer #Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Care Away Trailer #The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! Trailer #Rubbadubbers: Tub's Pirate Treasure Trailer #Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer #Pingu Videos Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Time Life Release (2006) Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs